The present invention relates to ferroelectric varactors, and in particular, to a ferroelectric varactor that is suitable for a capacitive shunt switch.
Electrically tunable microwave filters have many applications in microwave systems. These applications include local multipoint distribution service (LMDS), personal communication systems (PCS), frequency hopping radio, satellite communications, and radar systems. There are three main kinds of microwave tunable filters, mechanically, magnetically, and electrically tunable filters. Mechanically tunable filters are usually tuned manually or by using a motor. They suffer from slow tuning speed and large size. A typical magnetically tunable filter is the YIG (Yttrium-Iron-Garnet) filter, which is perhaps the most popular tunable microwave filter, because of its multioctave tuning range, and high selectivity. However, YIG filters have low tuning speed, complex structure, and complex control circuits, and are expensive.
One electronically tunable filter is the diode varactor-tuned filter, which has a high tuning speed, a simple structure, a simple control circuit, and low cost. Since the diode varactor is basically a semiconductor diode, diode varactor-tuned filters can be used in monolithic microwave integrated circuits (MMIC) or microwave integrated circuits. The performance of varactors is defined by the capacitance ratio, Cmax/Cmin, frequency range, and figure of merit, or Q factor at the specified frequency range. The Q factors for semiconductor varactors for frequencies up to 2 GHz are usually very good. However, at frequencies above 2 GHz, the Q factors of these varactors degrade rapidly.
Since the Q factor of semiconductor diode varactors is low at high frequencies (for example, <20 at 20 GHz), the insertion loss of diode varactor-tuned filters is very high, especially at high frequencies (>5 GHz). Another problem associated with diode varactor-tuned filters is their low power handling capability. Since diode varactors are nonlinear devices, larger signals generate harmonics and subharmonics.
Varactors that utilize a thin film ferroelectric ceramic as a voltage tunable element in combination with a superconducting element have been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,042 discloses a thin film ferroelectric varactor having a carrier substrate layer, a high temperature superconducting layer deposited on the substrate, a thin film dielectric deposited on the metallic layer, and a plurality of metallic conductive means disposed on the thin film dielectric, which are placed in electrical contact with RF transmission lines in tuning devices. Another tunable capacitor using a ferroelectric element in combination with a superconducting element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,194.
With the advent of microelectromechanical system (MEMS) technology, attention has been focused on the development of MEMS devices for radio frequency (RF) applications. MEMS switches are one of the most prominent micromachined products that have attracted numerous research efforts in numerous years and have many potential applications such as impedance matching networks, filters, signal routing in RF system front-end and other high frequency reconfigurable circuits. MEMS switches provide many advantages over conventional electromechanical or solid-state counterparts in terms of low insertion loss, high isolation, low power consumption, high breakdown voltage, high linearity and high integration capability. The majority of today's MEMS switches employ electrostatic actuation and require a high actuation voltage, a major drawback of this type of switch. Recently, high relative dielectric constant Barium Strontium Titanium Oxide (BST) thin-films have been used in RF MEMS switches as a dielectric layer for reducing the actuation voltage requirements as well as improving isolation. Isolation can be improved more than 10 dB using ferroelectric thin-films of BST compared to dielectric materials such as Si3N4.
However, RF MEMS switches have several limitations such as, for example, relatively low speed, low power handling capability, required high actuation voltage, low reliability, low switching lifetime and high packaging cost. Although improvements are being made in these areas, challenges remain for commercial applications of RF MEMS switches. A ferroelectric varactor based capacitive shunt switch can over come most of the limitations of existing RF MEMS switches.